The Potters and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Crimson Blood20
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the only one to survive that Halloween night!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this very original idea!**

CHAPTER ONE – THE BOYS THAT LIVED

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron under a heavy glamour charm. She was now, a 5'8 red-head with hazel eyes, wearing a sky blue blouse and black slacks. _Oh, I hope Draco is okay with Dobby._

"Is this seat taken?" A blond-haired man around 5'11 asked. His sky blue eyes looking down at her small frame.

"By all means," she told him gesturing to the empty chair in front of her. She looked over the man for a minute before her face split into an uncharacteristic smile. "So what are our plans for this Halloween dear cousin?"

Sirius Black tipped his chair back slightly with his fingers intertwined behind his head. Ever since they graduated from Hogwarts they had only one day out of the entire year to act like family to each other. The rest of the year, they had to pretend that they hated each other with a passion.

"Well," he started still leaning back in his chair, "Prongs and the little lady invited me to spend the evening with them," Narcissa's smile faltered for a bit at that, "and they asked if you would like to join us as well."

Narcissa thought about it for a second and Sirius seemed to realize what the hesitation was for. "They even said that you could bring the little tyke along if you wanted."

Now Narcissa isn't a true Death Eater. Though she did marry Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's Inner Circle, she was smart enough to do _just_ enough to not only keep her out of Azkaban, but also to keep Voldemort's eyes from looking too closely at her. "I thought that they were in hiding," she whispered across the table.

"They are, but you know how Prongs can get when he just sits still for too long." Sirius told her with a grin.

She nodded at her cousin in understanding; she then looked up at her cousin with another smile on her face. "Sure, pick us up here at seven?" She asked as she put her money down for her lunch and her tip on the table. As the money vanished she and Sirius got up from the table and he sling an arm across her shoulders.

"Of course I will dear cousin." He told her with another smile before he kissed her cheek and waved goodbye.

Later that evening at around six-forty-five, Narcissa was found sitting at the same table as before, but with a small baby carrier sitting on the table. She had on the same glamour as before, but she had changed her outfit to a green blouse and a grey-knee length skirt. She had dressed Draco in a similar green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

She took her sixteen-month old son out of his baby carrier and placed him on her lap. She teased, played and coddled her son like she would at home whenever they were completely alone.

"Wow," Sirius, under the same glamour as before as well, said from behind her as he looked at his nephew for the first time over Narcissa's shoulder, "he really is a cutie."

"I know, he's going to be such a heartbreaker when he grows up," she replied as she nuzzled their noses. Draco, not waking up, put his small hand on his momma's cheek.

Sirius smiled at the scene and hugged Narcissa from behind and kissed the back of her head. "Come on, we should get going," he picked up the baby carrier and ushered the two to the closest apparition point.

Sirius, Narcissa and Draco arrived in Godric's Hollow not five minutes later. "Hello Potters!" Sirius announced excitedly as he and Narcissa dropped their glamour. Draco squirmed in his mother's arms at the noise but didn't awaken. Narcissa however sent her cousin a semi-harsh glare.

"Come on," Lily said coming out of the kitchen smiling at her guests. "You can put him down with Harry." She said directing Narcissa to the stairs. "Has Draco experienced any signs of accidental magic yet…" their conversation drifted off as they ascended the stairs.

James looked up from his book and shook his head at the scene before he and Sirius started to have their 'guy time'.

Two hours later and they had run out of not only booze but snacks as well. Sirius volunteered to go on the food run. He was gone no more than fifteen minutes top! However, when he had gotten back Godric's Hollow was leveled! He shifted through the rubble but the only bodies he had found belonged to Lily and James Potter.

_Where were Harry, Draco and Narcissa? Did she know about the attack and took Harry? _Those thoughts ran through his head as Sirius cried for the first time in years. He didn't know how long he stayed here under the Fidelius Charm but by the time he had gotten the strength to leave he had cried out all of his tears. He buried his long time friends and didn't look back but he did promise to make those responsible pay.

Hagrid had just gotten off of the flying motorbike that he had 'borrowed' from Godric's Hollow. He had spotted Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall from the air and had parked on the street of the normal suburban house they were standing in front of. Hagrid turned back to the motor bike and pulled not one, but two bundles from the side car. He walked over to the two professors noticing the surprised looks on their faces.

"T'is 'ere is 'arry Potter." He told the two as he passed the boy with brown hair over to Dumbledore.

"And who is the other one?" McGonagall asked.

"Name on the blanket says 'Draco', he was in the same crib as 'arry was when I found them." He told them passing the blond over to McGonagall.

Dumbledore shifted Harry in his arms as he took a letter out of his pocket and quickly added Draco's name to the letter. He transfigured the basket to now accommodate the two boys. He put Harry down in the basket before he reached for Draco and placed him in the basket as well, leaving the two on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm not goin to hold chapters hostage for reviews. Just give me about a week or so between chapters to get the next one loaded. Though a review now and then would be appreciated.**

**Anyway, I have the next two chapters typed and ready to go and writing two more out. Hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

First of all, I would like to apologize for the delayed update, but it seems I have run into a bit of a writer's block and I need help.

I will try to have something up by Sunday, even if the chapter is short. I am always opened to suggestions and any ideas that any may suggest.

So, now I'm going to re-read this story and hopefully I can come up with some ideas that wont make this story suck.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER ONE - INVITATIONS

It's been ten years since Dumbledore left the two boys on the doorstep. Ten years of non-stop searching by Lucius Malfoy trying to find his both his wife and son. Ten years of Sirius Black still looking for the ones that took the last of _his_ family away from him, even though he spent nine of those years in Azkaban.

Ten years of Albus Dumbledore sitting and watching but doing absolutely nothing against the abuse that the two boys suffered on a daily basis. He watched every beating and every degrading comment the two received. For the first few months or so he told himself that it was all for the greater good. That it would toughen Harry up to be the weapon he needed against Voldemort. But even awhile, even the Great Albus Dumbledore turned his back on Harry and Draco.

Harry Potter, a boy with messy brown hair and piercing green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, laid in his bed after both Vernon and Dudley sat down to eat breakfast on a Friday morning. His brother, Drake Potter, came over sporting a cut bottom lip while he favored his right side. The Dursleys had changed Draco's name to Drake on the basis that it just didn't sound normal.

"So what's the damage this time?" Drake, his brother with unruly dirty blond hair and calm grey eyes, asked sitting on Harry's cot.

"I think," Harry started with a wince not bothering to sit up, "he dislocated my left shoulder again." That's the third time in two months that his 'Uncle' Vernon did this.

Draco nodded as he got up to brace his left knee beside Harry's shoulder and without any sort of warning quickly popped his shoulder back into its socket. Harry gave a soft whimper at the sudden but not unexpected pain but gave his brother and nod in appreciation.

"Thanks for that." Harry told him as he got a dirty bed sheet from off the floor and tore a nice length of it. He handed the thin sheet to his brother and Drake fashioned a makeshift sling for Harry's arm.

Drake got off the cot and walked over to his side of the room and lifted a loose floorboard from under his cot. He quickly found what he was looking for and brought it back over to Harry. "Happy Birthday little brother," Drake said with a smile as he handed Harry a homemade birthday card.

Harry smiled as he reached between the wall and his cot with his good arm and pulled out his own homemade birthday card for his birthday, "Happy Birthday Drake."

They spent the rest of the morning like they had any other morning; cleaning up after the Dursleys, until around noon when the post came. Harry went to get the post when he noticed two letters written in emerald green ink addressed to either him or Draco Malfoy. Before he could ponder things any further Vernon had bellowed for the post and Harry quickly pocketed the two strange letters and quickly headed back to the living room to hand the rest over to Vernon.

Later that night while the Dursleys were asleep, Harry quickly crept out of his cot, grabbed the two letters and a flashlight from under the cot and quietly woke up Drake. "Psst, Drake." Harry whispered as he shook his brother's shoulder. "Drake wake up, I have something to show you." He urged on still shaking Drake's shoulder until Drake slowly started to wake up.

"What is it?" He asked finally waking up and following Harry to the middle of the room.

"We got these today." Harry said passing over the letter that had 'Draco Malfoy' on the envelope.

"Draco Malfoy?" He asked curiously. "Is that really me?"

"I figured as much," Harry told him as he bowed his head.

Draco, sensing his brother's discomfort, hugged his brother then looked him straight in the eye. "Harry, no matter what a piece of paper says I will always be your brother. We both survived the Dursleys together for the past ten years. We're brothers in every way that actually matters. Understand?" Harry nodded and Drake gave him another hug.

"So can I still call you Drake?"

"Sure, but only you can okay." He saw Harry nod before they went back to their letters. They broke the seal on the envelopes and read their letters.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Smallest Bedroom _

_Number Four Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

They then picked looked over their list of school supplies.

_First-year students will require: _

_Uniform _

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags. _

_Books _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts__ and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble _

_Other Equipment _

_1 Wand _

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales _

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. _

"So…what do we do now?" Drake asked.

"Well, they said that they need a reply by today, but how are we supposed to 'owl' them a response in time when we just got the letter today and what are we going to tell _dear Uncle_ Vernon?" Harry asked in return.

"Well…" before Malfoy could answer, there was a tapping at the window. Harry got up off the floor and walked over to open the window and in flew in a brown barn owl. It landed on the floor in front of Drake and waited patiently.

"Guess that answers that question," Harry replied before he grabbed a piece of paper form the broken desk and wrote a reply saying that they would be in attendance this term and that they would need instructions on where to get their school supplies. He tied the letter to the owl's outstretched leg with a piece of string and closed the window as the owl flew out. "Now to figure out what to tell the others." Harry said walking back over to Drake and sitting back down on the floor.

There was a brief pause of silence as the two boy geniuses both thought about their options. "Well," Draco started after a bit, "we could always say that our grades got _so_ bad that the school is forcing us to go to St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys." Drake answered with a smirk. With that they spent the next hour or so hashing out their plan on getting their school supplies.

"Hey Drake," Harry whispered back on his cot after they had finished planning for the next day.

"Yea?"

"Do you think that this means that our parents were witches and wizards?"

"It's possible."

"Do you think they were friends?"

"Maybe." Drake answered with a shrug of his shoulders even though Harry couldn't see it. "Goodnight Harry," Drake told him.

"Night Drake," Harry answered back going to sleep as well.

At noon the next day, the post came again and Harry quickly ran to retrieve it. He saw one envelope with the same green ink addressed to both him and Draco. He pocketed the letter like he did the other day before heading back into the living room. As he passed Vernon the rest of the post he gave a small nod to Drake signaling they had gotten another letter.

"So how are we going to explain that we need to be gone for a whole day?" Drake asked out loud later that night while the rest of the Dursleys slept.

"Don't know yet, but were definitely going to have to leave as early as possible after Vernon leaves." Harry reasoned. Drake nodded his head before saying a good night to each other and went to sleep.

The next morning Vernon and Dudley left for work and school respectively. Drake quietly snuck up the stairs as soon as they had left and pulled some money out of Petunia's purse. Petunia left the house herself about thirty minutes later leaving Harry and Drake by themselves. They locked the front door and quietly slipped out the back door to avoid the neighbors.

They made their way quickly and quietly to the bus stop and they were soon on their way to London.

They got off the double-decker bus on Charing Cross Road and walked a ways to the Leaky Cauldron. The two brothers easily walked up to the bar and just waited until Tom noticed them.

"What can I get you two boys?" Tom asked drying a beer stein with a rag.

"We need to get to Diagon Alley." Drake answered.

"Yea, we got our Hogwarts letters yesterday at the orphanage." Harry told the barman in front of him.

Tom nodded before he called another barman in the back to cover for him for a second. Tom ushered the two boys outside of the pub where he pulled out his wand from his pockets. _That is such an impractical place to keep something as valuable as a wand_. Thought Harry and Drake simultaneously as they watched the barman and shared a look. Tom tapped the bricks in the wall in a counter-clock direction and the brothers watched in awe as the wall rearranged itself into an archway. Tom pointed out the big white building at the end of the road telling them that was Gringotts Wizarding Bank and waved the two youngsters off as he went back into the bar.

"Is it me," Harry started as he observed the people walking back and forth doing their shopping, "or does it feel like we stepped back into the Dark Ages?" Drake nodded his head in agreement before they both started down the road to Gringotts.

As they past the entrance of the bank, Harry quickly read over the warning that was there in gold writing.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those that take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

Once inside, they got into the shortest line and waited till it was their turn. The small creature with long fingers and a row of sharp teeth, which they would find out later, was a goblin, leaned over his book and stared down the two boys.

"Uh, Mr. Griphook, sir," Drake said as he quickly read the nameplate on the desk being as polite as he could, "we would like to visit our vaults if we have one, please."

"Do you have your key?" Griphook asked still staring at the two in front of him.

"We never received our keys." Drake told the goblin. When the goblin raised an eyebrow in question, Drake expanded on his answer, "we're orphans."

The goblin gave a nod of understanding before he called forth a goblin over to him. He quietly spoke to the second goblin telling him to take them to Hookjaw for an inheritance test. The second goblin nodded at the order.

"Follow me," the second goblin told the boys before he started to head to the back of the bank. Drake and Harry quickly followed the creature and they soon found themselves passing a set of silver double doors and into a long hallway. After about ten minutes of nonstop walking they finally came to an empty conference room of sorts. The goblin ushered in and told them to take a seat before he closed the door and left. The two brothers nervously took their seats afraid to do or touch anything else. Another ten minutes past before yet another creature walked in.

This goblin came in and took a seat across from the two. He reached into a cabinet behind him and pulled out two pieces of parchment and two daggers. "A blood test is required for to both verify and confirm your inheritance." The goblin told them as he passed them each a parchment and dagger. "The parchment just needs a drop of two at the bottom will suffice."

The two boys looked at each other before they both grabbed a dagger and pierced their left index fingers. They held their finger over the parchment at the bottom as instructed.

_Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter (nee Evans)_

_Vault: 257 Trust Vault (20,000 galleons)_

_156 Potter Vault (heirlooms)_

_095 Potter Vault (50,000,000 galleons)_

_Properties: Godric Hollow (national monument)_

_Wards on Properties: None_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Father: Lucius Malfoy_

_Mother: Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)_

_Vault: 260 Trust Vault (20,000 galleons)_

_152 Malfoy Vault (heirlooms)_

_089 Malfoy Vault (42,500,000 galleons)_

_Properties: Malfoy Manor (sealed)_

_Wards on properties: Fidelius Charm (inactive)_

_Unplottable Charm (active)_

_Muggle-Repelling Charm (active) _

As they read over their inheritance another goblin had walked in carrying three rolls of parchment and two black ring boxes. The goblin handed the items to Hookjaw and left without a word.

_We, Lily and James Potter, being of sound body and mind, do declare this to be our Last Will and Testament, to be executed upon or death by the goblins of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We leave any and all possessions we own to our one and only son, Harry James Potter to live his life as he pleases. We also urge the goblins to inform the Ministry of Magic that our son __not__ be sent to live with the Dursleys under any circumstance. If any of the following potential guardians refuse to take Harry in, then we implore the Ministry to give Harry emancipation as soon as he is able._

_We want our son to grow up free of any worries except to chase after the fillies at school._

_JAMES POTTER! Why would you say something like that? Great, now it's on record! Harry, sweetheart, please don't listen to your father. I want you to find that one girl that you can't live without._

_Lily, don't go all sappy on me now!_

_Well it's better than him being a womanizer that you suggested! Anyway, Harry, just know that we will always love you and watch over you no matter what you do. We are proud of you._

_Oh and Harry, tell Sirius Black and Remus Lupin when you see them that we said hi!_

_Really James? Those are your last words to your son? I swear, why did I ever marry you in the first place?_

_You know you love me Lils! Besides, you know I'm irresistible!_

_Oh goodness. Just say goodbye to your son._

_Goodbye to your son! I was kidding Lils! Bye Harry, hope you get sorted into Gryffindor when you get to Hogwarts! Lily! Lils! Please don't let me sleep on the couch tonight! Lils!_

By the time Harry finished his parents' Will he was beet red with embarrassment as Drake read over his shoulder trying not to laugh.

Drake looked over to Hookjaw, "what's the Fidelius Charm and why is it inactive?"

"It's a ward that renders a property invisible to everyone except the owners and it's Secret-Keeper indefinitely. It's been inactive for the past five years ever since Malfoy Sr. passed. You can set a new Secret-Keeper now if you wish."

Drake looked over to Harry then back over to Hookjaw, "I want Harry to be my Secret-Keeper."

Hookjaw nodded before a blue light surrounded Harry. Drake looked down to his Inheritance parchment and Harry's name was indeed next to the Fidelius Charm. "Now only Mr. Potter can ever tell anybody else where you live. Now," Hookjaw passed the two ring boxes over, "inside you'll find your Head of House rings. Simply put it on your right ring finger and with them on, you two are considered adults to the wizarding world, however, you will still need a guardian for both the muggle and wizarding world since you haven't reached of age yet." The goblin informed them. "Do you have your wands?" The two boys shook their head no. "Well, when you get your wands make sure that you bring them here so someone can remove the tracking charms that the Ministry puts on all new wands."

The two boys nodded and the goblin got out two pouches from inside his desk. "Now, I assume you two may want to visit your vaults, here." He told them as he passed over two moleskin pouches. "We only give out moleskin pouches to our most valued customers. They will be bound only to you once you put a drop of blood inside. They have anti-summoning and anti-theft charms on them and you can never misplace them."

Drake and Harry took the pouches and the daggers from earlier and pierced their left middle finger this time. As soon as the blood fell into the pouch, both pouches started to glow red in color before they attached themselves to their master's belts.

The two boys got up from their chairs, pocketed their parents' letters and Wills, just as another goblin came to take them down to their vaults.


End file.
